


Together

by TaraTyler



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Hell If I Know What This Is, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Jazzalil, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Enjoy this I guess?





	Together

“Okay, Jemilla. I know you’re mad at me.” Zazzalil said softly, smoothing down her t-shirt and then grabbing the hem tightly in one fist again. Jemilla noticed. Jemilla always noticed and hated the nervous habit. She hoped Zazzalil had moved past the compulsion. “I...I’m not sure of what I can do to make it better. I’m so tired of fighting, and I’m tired of running from fighting. Please, just yell at me and get it over with.”

“That’s...that’s not how this works, Zazzalil.” Jemilla shakes her head softly. “When are you going to figure that out? I am not just going to yell at you because that’s how you want to deal with this.” she sat on the couch and looked steadily at Zazzalil, who looked cowed.

“To be completely honest...I’d rather be yelled at than have you be disappointed in me.” Zazzalil stares down at her hands instead of meeting Jemilla’s eyes. “I honestly couldn’t stand that.”

“Honestly, Zazzalil. Just because I get angry or you screw up doesn’t mean everything we have built will fall apart.” Jemilla says softly, her voice pained. “You’re mine and I am yours now. We can’t let something this stupid come between us. If I can forgive you, and I did, then you need to get over yourself, and forgive yourself as well.”

“I kissed her back, though.” Zazzalil said and Jemilla’s heart broke at the tone of her voice, she hated that Zazzalil was beating herself up. 

“Babe, if Keeri kissed me like that, even if it was just to piss off her ex, I don’t think I would be able to keep from kissing her back either.” Jemilla admitted. “I hate it happened, and I hate how I found out, instead of you coming clean and just telling me, but it wasn’t unforgivable.”

Jemilla took Zazzalil’s hand in her own, rubbing her thumb over the ring on Zazzalil’s finger that matched her’s. She laced their fingers together and squeezed tightly, moving around the coffee table to sit next to her wife.

“I love you, Jemilla. I never want to hurt you.” Zazzalil promised, finally looking up and meeting Jemilla’s eyes. She squeezed back and leaned into Jemilla’s shoulder.

“I know, and I believe in you and I love you as well. That’s why I forgave you.” Jemilla scoffed slightly. “But you had better always remember from now on you’re mine and only mine, got that?” she pulled on Zazzalil’s pony-tail. “Understood.” Zazzalil’s smile is half-hearted but most importantly, still there. She leaned in and kissed her, quick and rough, pushing her back down onto the couch. “Now, how do you intend to make it up to me? You know I don’t like to be mad at you.”

“However you like, J-Mills. Whatever you want.” Zazzalil said, her eyes going wide and giving in. She liked to top mostly, but Jemilla taking control was intense and amazing. “I am yours to do with as you will.”

Jemilla pushed up Zazzalil’s t-shirt past her bra and nipped at the tensed muscles of her abs, licking gently to soothe the bitten places, before reaching behind Zazzalil and unfastening her bra. The noises Zazzalil made really should be illegal. They were a truly dangerous weapon.

“I could get you off, hard and fast, but I don’t feel you're deserving right now.” Jemilla pushed up to make deep and intense eye contact with her wife. “How do you feel about that?”

“Do whatever the hell you want. I want whatever you want. I’m yours, Jemilla.” Zazzalil promised again, panting in short breaths between words. She assisted her wife in peeling off her shirt the rest of the way and shimmying out of her jeans. When she was completely bare, she pulled Jemilla’s face up to her own and kissed her softly...reverently, in a vain attempt to convey everything she was feeling.

“Lay back, Zazzalil. Not another word, and let what’s going to happen, happen. Is the traffic light system good for you?” Jemilla asked, brushing Zazzalil’s hair out of her face gently, without looking away from her eyes.

Zazzalil nodded, suddenly incapable of formulating coherent words as Jemilla traced her fingers across the inside of Zazzalil’s thighs, a reminder of what those long and strong fingers could do and had done many...many times before. That was all it took to get her wet. Thinking about it was all it really ever took. She might have been embarrassed, but she knew Jemilla didn’t care. Jemilla’s lips landed on Zazzalil’s nipple and stayed there, breathing hotly instead of providing any stimulation.

Zazzalil felt the warmth pooling inside of her, and running down her legs. Jemilla felt it too and lifted her fingers to her lips, licking what wetness she had gathered clean. Zazzalil whined pitchedly. Her fingers grasped at the taut muscles of Jemilla’s back but she did as she was told, staying silent. A few thousands words flitted through her mind without censor. It took every mental cuss she knew to keep herself from crying, laughing, or begging.

“Fuck this...give me what I need, Jemilla. Please.” Zazzalil asked. She wasn’t begging. Zazzalil never begged, right?   
The taller woman pulled away immediately, rising onto her knees between Zazzalil’s legs so no part of her made contact with her wife. She stripped slowly as Zazzalil watched.

“What were my rules, Zazz?” Jemilla fake glared at her sternly.

“Since when do I give a flying shit about rules? Don’t you want a piece of this?” she grinned cockily. “I am your wife. I am wet, willing, and politely requesting you fuck me senseless. What more do you need?”

“You...are a royal pain in my ass...but you have a point.” Jemilla acquiesced. However, Zazzalil wasn’t done making her point. She had given in completely to the lust and was uncontrollable. Jemilla should have known better. Zazzalil’s legs locked around her waist and she rolled them; landing with Zazzalil on top and Jemilla’s breath gone at the heated look in Zazzalil’s eyes. Their lips met and Jemilla gave in as well, pressing back up to meet her, their centers brushing and nipples jabbing roughly into chests as their bodies closed indiscernible distances.

Zazzalil was insistent without being rushed, her hand traveling down to Jemilla’s folds. Light touches brushed her clit and worked her up to the breaking point where she left Zazzalil hanging. The smaller woman gave her a pointed look as Jemilla clung to Zazzalil’s hips for dear life as she backed away...then drove in with two fingers and allowed Jemilla to ride them as she pleased.

Jemilla’s perfectly white teeth sank into her lower lip to hold back the sounds she was desperate to make as she held eye contact with Zazzalil. She whined high and loud and dug her fingernails into Zazzalil’s side as she came, dousing Zazzalil’s hand. Jemilla melted against Zazzalil, using her shoulder as a pillow. Zazz kissed Jemilla’s hair periodically as she waited for her to come back to herself.

“All is forgiven.” Jemilla murmured into Zazz’s throat.

Shortly, the soft words turned into kisses, trailing up and along her jaw to her mouth. Jemilla was merciless once more, reducing Zazzalil to a pile of mush in mere moments. Her fingers wrapped up in Jemilla’s hair, tugging hard while being careful. 

 

As Zazzalil watched she gently kissed her way down Zazzalil’s body, enjoying seeing the different muscles flex. Jemilla adored Zazz’s muscles, licking, nipping and sucking them.Then, Jemilla’s head disappeared between Zazzalil’s legs and melted the rest of the world and every disturbing thought away in favor of an intense balloon of feeling growing inside. She couldn’t think about anything besides how much she absolutely adored Jemilla. With each flick of Jemilla’s tongue, each long drag through her folds, the balloon grew and grew. When it seemed Zazzalil for sure would pop alone, Jemilla slid one finger inside gently and massaged as Zazzalil groaned, from deep inside her chest. Her fingers tightened in Jemilla’s hair, not giving a shit anymore, her knees pulled almost all of the way up to her chest.

Jemilla worked her through her orgasm gently lovingly, all the while maintaining intense eye contact. 

“Baby girl, are you alright?” Jemilla asked, rushing up to check on her wife when she noticed something Zazzalil hadn’t yet. Tears ran down the sides of Zazzalil’s face.   
“What? Oh, yeah, I’m perfectly fine. I don’t… I don’t know why I’m crying. Just ignore it.” Zazzalil’s face went even more pink. 

“I don’t want to ignore it. I think it’s precious. I love you.” Jemilla said, wrapping around Zazzalil from behind, kissing her repeatedly all over.

“But I’m the big spoon.” Zazzalil complained.

“Not tonight. I’m going to hold you for once.” Jemilla insisted. “You’re going to like it. You did promise me anything I wanted.”

“Fine then, and get in here close too. You’re doing it wrong. We’re going to have to have cuddle lessons.” Zazzalil said with a faked huff, but Jemilla caught a hint of a smile.


End file.
